


The wage of the Angel of Death is 300yen per hour

by naz_umii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 5 Spoilers, A3! Act 8 Spoilers (Minor), A3! Spoilers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Can be platonic or romantic, Character Death, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Suicide, Risky Game Spoilers, mentions of abuse, scarlet mirror spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naz_umii/pseuds/naz_umii
Summary: Itaru receives an absurd offer from his schoolmate.(Inspired by 時給３００円の死神 by 藤まる)
Relationships: August & Mikage Hisoka & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru & August (A3!), Chigasaki Itaru & Citron, Chigasaki Itaru & Furuichi Sakyou, Chigasaki Itaru & Mikage Hisoka, Chigasaki Itaru & Sakuma Sakuya, Chigasaki Itaru & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Chigasaki Itaru & Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Sakuma Sakuya & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The wage of the Angel of Death is 300yen per hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mirui dont drop the fic challenge

One part of me probably didn’t believe in the Angel of Death, nor did I want a part-time job.

The worst thing about this job was unmistakably the wage.

300 Yen per hour. 

Yes, even less than the legal hourly wage.

However, there is one attractive offer.

“If you work for half a year, you can have your wish granted, anything.”

And yet, I accepted the job offer from my acquaintance from school.

I’ve made up my mind. If something goes wrong, I’ll quit immediately.

* * *

“You have been accepted as the Angel of Death.”

“What.”

Up till now, Itaru thought the worst thing was waking up on the weekends with a pile of schoolwork.

But no.

The new worst thing is your classmate obliterating your doorbell at eight in the morning.

It was eight in the morning, thanks to the person outside, Itaru woke up.

In the span of 30 seconds, he couldn’t find his glasses, he ran into a chair, he found his glasses, he opened the door.

_Nope, too tired to deal with this._ Itaru tried to shut the door,

"I-Itaru-kun! Please wait for a moment!"

The two kept pushing the door towards each other. After a while, Itaru gave up.

“Wait, Tsumugi?”

“Ah, you remember who I am!” Tsumugi smiled, “Sorry for waking you up so early on the weekends.”

He was a kind and helpful student who helped out everywhere around the school. Although Tsumugi wasn’t a popular kid, many people in the school knew him. Also, he was practically on good terms with everyone.

Knowing it’s someone from school, he panicked for a bit. If Tsumugi spills a word of Itaru attempting to slam the door to his face, his image would be ruined.

And again, once Tsumugi once saw Itaru cussing out at a game console he snuck into school on the roof.

Tsumugi kept his lips sealed, so they’re sort of acquaintances. 

Itaru still chose to go the extra mile and put on his “Yeah I’ve been awake for hours” face.

“What brings you this early here in the morning?”

“Ah! I didn’t tell you earlier? You have been accepted as the Angel of Death!”

_“Yeah I’ve been awake for hours” face effect has been removed due to shock._

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you have been-”

“No, I heard you perfectly,” Itaru cut him off tiredly, “I mean ‘Excuse me’ as in I don’t get what you’re saying.”

“Eh, I know it sounds weird, but I’m being serious!” Tsumugi exclaimed, “Could you let me in so we can talk about this please?”

Itaru sighed, and let him in. He didn’t want to as his house is… filled with KniRoun merch, but Tsumugi didn’t seem like the type to tell a secret. He grabbed a chair for Tsumugi near the coffee table and sat himself down opposite to the blue-haired.

“Hey, everything you see here doesn’t exist, okay?”

“Eh… I don’t know what that is, but if that’s what you want, my lips are sealed!”

Itaru was relieved, then he shifted his thoughts back to the main problem.

He guessed he could understand why his schoolmate would show up at his door and be ridiculous.

* * *

Itaru was in the middle of the street, forgetting to check the weather report, he left for school on his bike without an umbrella.

Thus, he was riding through the rain, completely soaked.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t offered to walk together with someone with an umbrella, he just refused them, thinking the rain would stop.

Like the absolute idiot he was.

He breathed heavily on his bike, the weather also suddenly got colder, the droplets in the air seemed to solidify

_Hell, it’s summer, don’t tell me it’s going to start snowing._

Itaru slipped a piece of the frozen floor. It started snowing. In the middle of June, it started snowing.

Suddenly he heard a voice, a silhouette appeared in front of his eyes.

“You seem to be facing a difficulty in life.”

_What…?_

“Would you like a part-time job?”

_Less time for games? No thank you._

“I’ll be sending someone for you soon.”

Then the person disappeared, so did the snow.

* * *

No way these two events aren’t connected to each other.

“Then, I’ll explain it quickly,” he stated, “I work at a corporation called ‘Angel of Death’. Our job is to help the ‘Deceased’, who have obstacles in their hearts and couldn’t arrive at the ‘Other Side’. Our ideal is to fill society with ‘Happiness’ so that the entire world could be filled with ‘Happiness’! We believe that having happiness in everyone’s heart is the only meaning of life…”

And then he went on “Happiness” this, “Happiness” that. Things Itaru didn’t care about listening to.

_Then next thing is probably, “With that aside, have you heard of the Beatitudinem? With only 200,000 yen, you can have happiness for the rest of your life with the vase!”_ Itaru thought. He wouldn’t buy anything that expensive unrelated to games, unless it’s something he needs to survive, like video games.

And again, Tsumugi probably isn’t a door-to-door scammer.

“So here’s the contract, all you have to do is sign here and the half a year of work time will start!”

“Contract?”

_Among the small lines of the contract, there got to be “Payment for 200,000 yen vase” or something._

“Yep, I’ll be working with you, I’ll sort of be your senior in this,” Tsumugi said like he’s answering to someone asking about the weather, “I’ll try to have the workplaces be near your home, so you don’t have to move around all the time.”

“How much is the wage?”

“300 yen.”

“Are you fucked up in the head?”

“Your response is quite interesting, Itaru-kun.”

Itaru slammed his head against the table and keyboard-smashed in his head verbally.

“The work hours?”

“Four hours for students, but it honestly is just the amount you get paid.”

“There’s extra work hours?”

“Yes, no overtime fees.”

“Zero?”

“Yep, and you can’t choose what time to work.”

“Traffic fees?”

“None.”

“Insurances?”

“None.”

“Bonuses?”

“None.”

“Holidays?”

“None.”

“Which confectioner invented the heart-shaped Valentine's Day candy box?”

“Richard Cadbury, I’m pretty good with history,” Tsumugi chuckled, “Also, don’t play these mind games with me, you will most likely lose.”

“Dammit.”

The offers of this corporation can justify every single unscrupulous enterprise shown on TV.

“But, there is one offer that would probably satisfy you,” Tsumugi smiled, “Once you finish half the year of work, you can get one of your wishes granted! Anything!”

“Ah?”

Itaru couldn’t think of a better response than that, the wish is probably something like, “Congratulations! You’ve worked in such a bullshit unscrupulous enterprise for half a year, you now have unlimited perseverance and patience!”

“You think there’s something wrong with me, right?”

“No, not that,” Itaru sighed, “But in all dues of respect, what… the fuck…?”

“It’s exactly what I said, you can get a wish granted,” Tsumugi repeated, “However, if you couldn’t take it, you can quit anytime.”

The “You can get a wish granted” was a very attractive offer, his hands seemed to like it so much they signed it for him.

“Great, then I’ll see you on the first day, Itaru-kun!”

This is gonna be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarks:  
> i dont remember what the legal hourly wage in japan is but it probably is over 900 yen
> 
> here's a bit of actual a/n
> 
> i plotted and wrote this all in one day im tired but i want to keep going  
> read the actual light novel its good  
> the amount of times i changed the mcs it was originally sakuya and masumi, then sakuya and banri, now tsumugi and itaru  
> idk i just love itatsumu  
> yell at me on twitter @naz_umii


End file.
